Tensión sexual
by Drarina 1737
Summary: Serie de drabbles de solo diálogo con parejas aleatorias. Slash, Het, cosas absurdas como ellas solas (yo me creo, a veces, que es humor). Capítulo 1: Draco/Blaise. Capítulo 2: Hanny. Capítulo 3: Draco/Cho. Capítulo 4: Fred/Hermione. Capítulo 6: Drarry. Basado en un post de Pinterest que estaba basado en un post de tumblr. Subo cada dos días.
1. Make me

Advertencias: Slash

* * *

—Lárgate, Zabini.

—Ya no tienes tanto poder como te piensas, Draco. Tu padre está en la cárcel, y él era lo más peligroso de ti. No tengo ningún motivo para obedecerte.

—Aún puedo maldecirte.

—Aún puedo ganarte.

—Vete.

 _—Oblígame._

—...

—Joder, Draco, debimos haber hecho esto antes.

—Vete.

— ¿Vas a dejarme así?

—Lárgate, Zabini, y quizá te recompense luego.

* * *

Efectivamente, no tengo vergüenza. El post del que os hablo es este (sin espacios):

manuxinhace . tumblr post / 75434039966 / top - 3 - phrases - thatll - create - sexual - tension - make

Aunque la última que yo vi era "Scared, Potter?" y yo lo vi en Pinterest.


	2. Oh, Really?

Advertencias (?): Het

* * *

— ¡Potter! ¡La snitch!

—Después de seis años, creo que me puedes llamar Harry, Ginny, teniendo en cuenta que además estamos solos en el campo. Este entrenamiento está durando demasiado.

—Oh, perdona, gran Harry Potter, si esta niña puede ganarte.

—No puedes ganarme.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¿Hablamos de Quidditch, cielo?

—Dímelo tú.

—Sigo siendo mejor.

 _— ¿Ah, sí?_

— ¡Mh…!

— ¿Decías?

—Todavía no está claro.

* * *

Sí, dabí haber actualizado hace días. No, no tengo ni una excusa. Sí, voy a subir dos para compensar.

El post del que os hablo es este (sin espacios):

manuxinhace . tumblr post / 75434039966 / top - 3 - phrases - thatll - create - sexual - tension - make

Aunque la última que yo vi era "Scared, Potter?" y yo lo vi en Pinterest.

¿Me revieweáis un poquito?


	3. Prove it

Advertencias: Het

* * *

— ¡Ey, mestiza! ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?

—Fuera de aquí, Malfoy.

— Oh, sí, con mi gran corazón voy a perderme la oportunidad de molestarte cuando estás sola. Claro que, con la estúpida de Edgecombe...

—Soy sangrepura.

— ¿Qué? No te oigo, Chang.

—Que soy sangre pura, imbécil.

 _—Pruébalo._

—...

— ¿Lo ves? Sangre pura.

— Eso no demuestra nada.

—Claro que sí, Malfoy, con tus superpoderes de sangre pura, si hubiera sido mestiza tu cara habría implosionado para no tocarme. Aunque, claro, eso igual te la hubiera arreglado.

* * *

El capítulo prometido. Ahora voy a llorar por meterme con mi querido Draco.

El post del que os hablo es este (sin espacios):

manuxinhace . tumblr post / 75434039966 / top - 3 - phrases - thatll - create - sexual - tension - make

Aunque la última que yo vi era "Scared, Potter?" y yo lo vi en Pinterest.

¿Reviews?


	4. What's in it for me?

Advertencias: Het

* * *

—Hermione~

— ¿Qué?

—Sabes que lo quieres. Solo un beso.

—No, Fred. Pareces un crío de tres años.

—Lo que tengo en los pantalones no es de un crío de tres años.

—Descarado.

—Te gusto así.

—La respuesta es no.

—Eres una mujer horrible.

— ¿Lo soy?

— Sí que lo eres. Solo pido un beso, Mione.

 _— ¿Y qué gano yo?_

—¿Te parece poca recompensa besar a este hombre increíble?

—He dicho "qué gano", no "qué sufro".

—Bromas de la tienda gratuitas. De por vida.

—...

—Oh, Merlín, ¿cómo se lo digo a George? Pero ha merecido la pena.

* * *

Lalalala *Si huyes lentamente, los lectores no te asesinarán*

El post de nuevo y hasta mañana:

manuxinhace . tumblr post / 75434039966 / top - 3 - phrases - thatll - create - sexual - tension - make

¿Reviews?


	5. Wanna bet?

Advertencias: Slash

* * *

— _Me juego algo a que_ marcamos 150 de diferencia antes de que tú atrapes la snitch contra Hufflepuff, James.

—Acepto. ¿Qué nos jugamos, Canuto?

—Habrá que... Besar a un tío en la Sala Común.

—Hecho.

* * *

—Cumple, Canuto. Humíllate.

—Dragón con plumas. Has tardado muy poco.

—Escoge a un chico, Siri-boy. Aunque ya sé que no vas a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo que no?

— _¿Apostamos?_

—Mmh...

— ¡James!

— ¡Lily! ¡Ha sido Black! ¡Traidor! ¡Tramposo!

—No dijiste nada sobre besarte a ti.

* * *

Post, post, post~

manuxinhace . tumblr post / 75434039966 / top - 3 - phrases - thatll - create - sexual - tension - make

¿Reviews?


	6. Scared, Potter?

Advertencias: Slash

* * *

— ¿Qué demonios haces, Potter?

— ¿Te has acostado con Luna?

—Era ella la que suplicaba. Yo sólo le hice el favor. Guarda la varita.

—Guárdala tú.

— _¿Asustado, Potter?_

—Deberías estarlo tú.

— ¿Qué dem...?

—Cierra la boca.

— Parece que todo el bando de los buenos está loco por mí.

—No te creas tanto Malfoy. Luna pensó que eras Nott porque llevaba sus gafas de torposoplos cuando te vio. Pero él dice que el único que se ha acostado con l _unática_... es Draco Malfoy.

—El único loco por ti aquí...

—...eres tú, Harry.

* * *

El post:

manuxinhace . tumblr post / 75434039966 / top - 3 - phrases - thatll - create - sexual - tension - make

Este es el último capítulo pero no cierro la puerta a escribir más de estos si me dejáis frases por el **Go.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
